theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandra[1] "Sandy" Cheeks[2] is a main character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. She is a squirrel from the surface. She is usually a friend to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledge of karate and science. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence and first appears in the episode "Tea at the Treedome." Contents http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Sandy_Cheeks# hide#Description ##Appearance ##Personality ###Antagonistic side #Skills #Biography ##Habitat #Family #Relationships #Video games #Trivia #Quotes #References #External links Description Edit Sandy comes from the state of Texas, known from the episode of the same name, but she exhibits many characteristics of a cowgirl character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all." She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative insults about Texas and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy," it reveals that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade, and Lord Reginald. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (Squidward Tentacles), a robot in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," and even a Protogenerator 2000 cloning device in "Overbooked." Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite hobby of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate," as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in "Karate Island," where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than Karate.) Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill seeking, which SpongeBob joins her in on occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week." Sandy possesses immense strength and is likely the strongest creature in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Goo Lagoon lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and an intense daily exercise routine. In that same episode, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon Anchor Toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. In various other episodes such as "Karate Island," "Christmas Who?," and "Whelk Attack," Sandy usually tends to briefly, but prominently, display her muscular body. Appearance Edit Sandy is most commonly seen wearing her suit for oxygen when she is outside of her Treedome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch with an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass dome (but it does not have an oxygen tank) with a pink flower. She also wears boots with one red dot on each side of each boot. When Sandy appears inside the tree dome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt like bottom. In "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy," when her fur pelt is off, she wears a purple bra and purple panties. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. At night, she wears a nightgown. In "Sandy's Rocket," she wears a light blue nightgown and is shown for a split second until the camera cut to her face. In "Karate Choppers," she wears a lavender nightgown while karate chopping over the phone with SpongeBob. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy wears a pink nightgown throughout the episode. In "Overbooked," she wears a purple nightgown while giving a presentation to her colleagues. Personality Edit Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost, as seen in newer episodes, such as "Lost in Bikini Bottom." However, in older episodes, she is shown to be much crazier. For example in "Prehibernation Week," she is shown to be crazier than ever when she forces SpongeBob to play rather dangerous games, thus leaving SpongeBob to run away. She then forced all Bikini Bottomites to search nonstop for days on end looking for him, to the point when they all ran and hid from her just like SpongeBob. Sandy takes full pride in her Texas heritage and shown with her Texan accent. She had a lot of experience there and won't stand any insults or nonsense from anyone who insults it, as shown in "Texas," where she cried several times throughout the episode because she missed her old homeland. SpongeBob and Patrick then made fun of Texas. She was offended by SpongeBob and Patrick mocking Texas, and thus she chased both of them down and brutally attacked Patrick. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. In "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough," only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle. In "Pressure," she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled Treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be "Dirty Dan" and "Pinhead Larry," two outlaws from her dreams. Antagonistic side Edit *In "Texas" she chased and tried to beat up SpongeBob and Patrick for "taking the name of Texas in vain." *In "Prehibernation Week," she played very extreme sports games with SpongeBob; he then hides from Sandy, and Sandy forced every last Bikini Bottomite (even Squidward) to look for him. She even refused to let them take a break. *In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy beat up SpongeBob and Patrick whenever they woke her up, because they were interrupting her necessary hibernation and she was very cranky. After all, in the video SpongeBob and Patrick watched prior to entering her snow-filled tree dome, she said that hibernating animals don't like to be woken up. She is also extremely mad at SpongeBob and Patrick when they took away her all of her fur and she used them as bikinis. *In "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" she called SpongeBob "idiot boy" when he accidentally ruined her robot. *In "Kenny the Cat," Sandy frequently talks badly about Kenny and accuses him of fraud. Once Kenny is helped by SpongeBob, she reveals in front of all Kenny's fans that Kenny is a fraud, humiliating him. Later in the episode, while Kenny is conversing with SpongeBob on how to regain his celebrity status, Sandy kicks Kenny up to the surface before he can figure out how to be "special" again. Skills Edit Sandy is smart, athletic and talented and therefore has many skills such as: *'Karate': Out of all the characters in the show who practice Karate, Sandy is the best at it; she has green gear. *'Science': Sandy has shown to have a vast knowledge of science: several episodes feature her doing experiments, as the series progressed; she did more and more science. *'Singing': Sandy is a very good singer; the episode "Texas" was the first time she was shown singing. *'Guitar': Sandy has played guitar while singing several times, also, in the episode "Band Geeks," she was the Lead guitarist of the band. *'Lasso': Sandy can throw a lasso very easily such as in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," and "The Gift of Gum" also, in video games such as "Battle for Bikini Bottom," she has the ability to throw her lasso to catch or even break things that are far away. *'Gliding': In "Battle for Bikini Bottom," Sandy can use her lasso to glide. *'Math': Sandy is seen giving a math lesson to intelligent Patrick in "Patrick SmartPants." *'Holding Her Breath': Sandy has been seen holding her breath for long periods of time in many episodes, however after a while; she has to find an air supply for herself. *'Inventing': In several episodes such as "Chimps Ahoy" and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" Sandy has created many useful inventions using her inventing skills. *'Driving': In the episode "To Save a Squirrel," Sandy was shown to drive a boat with the style of a jeep. *'Survival Skills': Sandy has shown to have good Survival Skills in "To Save a Squirrel." *'Sand Boarding': In "Prehibernation Week," Sandy was sandboarding on "Sand Mountain," also, in "Mooncation"; Sandy was "Moon-Crater Boarding." *'Jellyfishing': Sandy is fascinated by jellyfish, the Employee of the Month video game ''and "I Had an Accident" shows her jellyfishing. *'Bodybuilding and Muscle Growth': In "MuscleBob BuffPants," "Christmas Who?," "Karate Island," and "Whelk Attack," Sandy is shown to have very huge muscles, and seems to get bigger and bigger and bigger each time they are displayed, and growing at almost pure will. Biography Edit She was born a twin to her brother Randy Cheeks, to Ma and Pa Cheeks in Houston,[3] Texas, USA. Sandy's mother once told her to "Karate them with kindness."[4] When she was learning to drive, she took a driving course called, "Driving You Nuts!"[5] When she was an adult, she joined a company called Treedome Enterprises.[6] This company sent her down to Bikini Bottom to study the under sea life.[7] In Bikini Bottom, she met SpongeBob SquarePants while she was fighting a clam. She also met Patrick Star the next day when he tried to save SpongeBob who was at Sandy's treedome for tea and SpongeBob was all dried up because there is no water in her treedome.[7] She has also met many other sea creatures since she arrived at Bikini Bottom. Habitat Edit :''Main article: Treedome ''Sandy lives in a huge polyurethane dome, which is known as the "Treedome." It is air-locked and contains no water, making the treedome the only place in Bikini Bottom where Sandy can survive and take oxygen without her suit. Its floor is covered in grass, and features a large tree, which contains Sandy's living quarters. The Treedome also humorously includes a giant hamster wheel, among other backyardish things. As seen in the episodes "Survival of the Idiots" and "Bubble Buddy," the dome produces snow during the winter, from which it can be assumed to simulate other weather patterns as well. As seen in the episode "Wormy," Sandy has many pets residing in her Treedome, including caterpillars, snakes, crickets, mice, and birds, among others. The company that owns this and many other treedomes is the Tree Dome Enterprises Limited. Its board of directors, a group of chimps, came for an inspection in "Chimps Ahoy." Her old habitat was back home in Texas. Family Edit ::''Main article: Cheeks family :*Ma Cheeks - Sandy's Mother. :*Pa Cheeks - Sandy's Father. He was seen in the book "Hooray for Dads!" :*Randy Cheeks - Sandy's twin brother who is first mentioned in "Rodeo Daze'" :*Rosie Cheeks - Sandy's great aunt. She was seen in "Pest of the West." :*Sandy - Cousin of Sandy who was seen in "Stanley S. SquarePants." :*Earl Cheeks and other Woodchuck Cousins - Earl is one of a least 100 Woodchuck Cousins of Sandy. :*Dark Knight - Medieval ancestor of Sandy. :*Western Ancestor - An ancestor of Sandy who was seen in "Saloon Door Sorrows." Relationships Edit *SpongeBob: Sandy first met SpongeBob SquarePants when he saw her wrestling a giant clam and ran down to save her. Since then, Sandy has been one of SpongeBob's best friends, and she enjoys various activities such as karate with him, she also enjoys going to Goo Lagoon with him and lifting weights. Despite their friendship, Sandy has gotten annoyed by SpongeBob in various episodes, such as "Sandy's Rocket" and "Texas." *Mr. Krabs: Sandy and Mr. Krabs do not really talk to each other; however, there are a few episodes in which they do talk. When they do, they seem to be very nice to each other and they never really fight. *Patrick: Patrick and Sandy have an unusual friendship. When they are seen with SpongeBob, they tend to get along very well. However, Sandy has numerously been annoyed by Patrick's utter stupidity no doubt due to her higher intellect. On the occasion, Patrick has angered her, she has threaten to attack Patrick as shown in "Texas" "Survival of the Idiots". In "Patrick SmartPants", she gets along well with Patrick until he gets a little arrogant and and says she's dumb. *Squidward: Sandy and Squidward usually have little interaction but when they are seen together, they usually get along, however there are times where Sandy can get annoyed by him. She is also shown to be happy to help him, such as in "Squidtastic Voyage" when she helped him revive his clarinet reed from his throat. Then in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water she was seen carrying him to safety when he was almost crushed by skating humans, and letting him ride on her back when they're chasing Burger Beard. *Plankton: Sandy tends to dislike Plankton, such as in "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy" when he stole her fur to steal the secret Krabby Patty formula. However, they did get along in "Perfect Chemistry" as she was impressed by his lab and she knew that Plankton was planning to steal the Krabby Patty formula. They are also seen playing chess together in "Mimic Madness". *Pearl: Sandy and Pearl do not really talk to each other, but in Texas, Pearl wanted Sandy to stay in Bikini Bottom. In "Bubble Troubles," Pearl helps Sandy breathe air, saying "I guess us mammals have to stick together." *Larry the Lobster: Sandy and Larry are good friends and they have been seen hanging out in episodes such as "Ripped Pants" and "MuscleBob Buffpants." Video games Edit Sandy appears in a majority of SpongeBob video games usually as a playable character and sometimes as a major non-playable character. *''Operation Krabby Patty'' - Sandy appears as a playable character in the Right Side version of the Jellyfishing level. *''SuperSponge'' - Sandy makes an appearance as a non-playable character. *''Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'' - In Revenge of the Flying Dutchman she is a non-playable character who is seen in various parts of Bikini Bottom. First, SpongeBob does Karate with her. Then, she needs help clogging up some holes in her treedome and then she needs help getting a beehive out of her tree (SpongeBob thought it was a big acorn). In Downtown Bikini Bottom, she needs help disposing some garbage. She is later hypnotized by the Flying Dutchman and needs to be rescued along with Squidward, Patrick, Gary and Mr. Krabs. *''Battle for Bikini Bottom'' - Sandy appears as one of the three playable characters, the other two being SpongeBob and Patrick, she is first played in Downtown Bikini Bottom. She also fights Robo-Patrick when SpongeBob and Squidward are frozen. She also defeats the Flying Dutchman alone, when he refuses to give them a golden spatula. She is an extremely useful character, as she can do karate and use her lasso to glide after doing a double jump, swing from Texas Trailer Hitches and Tie up robots before they even get close. *''Employee of the Month'' - She helps SpongeBob and Patrick get to Neptune’s Paradise with her Rocket, but when it breaks down, they land in Bottoms Up and it is revealed that she has a friend named Cowfish Craig and knows about Oxygen Springs. *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' - Sandy can be seen working on a treadmill with a mind control helmet in the level "Welcome to Planktopilis Minions." *''Lights, Camera, Pants!'' - Sandy appears as one of the six playable characters, the other five being SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. *''The Yellow Avenger'' - Sandy makes a minor appearance. *''Creature from the Krusty Krab'' - Sandy can be seen in "Supersized Patty" waving to Plankton in her treedome. *''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis'' - Sandy appears as one of the seven playable characters, the other six being SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and an Atlantean Guard, her special ability is her lasso. *''SpongeBob's Truth or Square'' - Sandy appears as a major non-playable character, one of the levels focuses on meeting Sandy in Tea at the Treedome. *''SpongeBob's Boating Bash'' - Sandy is playable in this game as a starting driver. She is playable in each mode, and has many vocal lines in both the DS and Wii version as well. *''Plankton's Robotic Revenge'' - Sandy is playable in this game. *''SpongeBob HeroPants'' - Sandy is 1 out of 6 playable characters in the game. In gameplay, she can temporally turn into her super alter-ego once the red bar is filled. *''Nicktoons Unite!'' - She helps guide the heroes through some of the first SpongeBob level. At the end of the level, she explains what has happened in Bikini Bottom. She also tells the heroes that they have an agent in Jellyfish Fields (Patrick). *''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' - Sandy appears as one of the playable Nicktoons, the others being SpongeBob, Danny Phantom, Patrick, Timmy Turner (along with Wanda and Cosmo) and Sam Manson, this is the only video game where Sandy's Karate Gear appears as an attack. Trivia Edit *Sandy was originally supposed to become SpongeBob's girlfriend.[8] *Oddly (yet somewhat explainable), she is called "Arenita" in the Latin American dub of the series. "Arenita" stands for "little sand" in Spanish, making it a fairly accurate translation. *She is the only female main character. *In the very last shot of "MuscleBob BuffPants," if the viewer looks closely, she has paw pads on the underside of her feet, and is the only episode to show her having them. While, in all other episodes, she just has a beige or brown surface on the bottom of her paws. *In the episode "Scaredy Pants," Sandy dresses as a pet goldfish in a bowl for Halloween (her air helmet being the bowl), which Squidward, ironically, does not understand. *Sandy was responsible for introducing Christmas to Bikini Bottom. This happened in the episode "Christmas Who?" *In the episode "Stanley S. SquarePants," a Scottish relative of Sandy (with the same name) is shown. *In the episode "To Save a Squirrel," Sandy is shown to have a Jeep-Mobile with the design of a Jeep. *Sandy cries in the episodes "Ripped Pants," "Texas," and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" *A package of GoGurt featuring Sandy claims she works for a company called "Tree Dome Enterprises Limited." *In Season 1, Sandy has three dots on her suit instead of an acorn. From Season 2 onward, she has her acorn, although in some Season 2 episodes (like "Wormy" and "Prehibernation Week"), it's only the silhouette of an acorn. **Also, in season 1 episodes, Sandy's tail is not visible when she is wearing her suit in comparison to later seasons. **Sandy's fur is slightly darker in Season 1 than in the later seasons. Also her face is a slightly different shape. *Sandy's voice actress, Carolyn Lawrence, also voiced Cindy Vortex in the fellow Nickelodeon franchise, Jimmy Neutron, who, like Sandy, practices martial arts. However, Cindy practices Tae-Kwon-Do, while Sandy practices karate. *Sandy is called "Sandra" for the first time in the episode "Patrick SmartPants." *Despite being established as a scientist in later episodes, Sandy is oblivious to the basic fact that sea creatures cannot survive without water in her first appearance. *She appeared the most in Season 8, having a total of 17 episode appearances and one short appearance. *In the live-action puppet sequence in the episode "Pressure," Sandy is represented by a toy puppet and appears to be naked aside from her helmet. *In Croatian dub, her name is Luna Frnjau, which doesn't have any connection between her original name. *Sandy is called "Sandy Squirrel" for the first time in "SpongeBob's Last Stand." She would be called this again in the N.E.R.D song "Sandy Squirrel" from the [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Music_from_The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water soundtrack of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water]. *Sandy appears on the Bikini Bottom Adventures DVD cover, but does not appear in any of the episodes on that DVD. *Stephen Hillenburg said Sandy should come from Houston because her suit reminded him of an astronaut. *Sandy is most likely older than SpongeBob due to her height and her high intelligence. *Sandy inflated in the episode "Bubble Troubles." *When Sandy cries she flushes her helmet, so that she will not drown. *In the episode "Squirrel Record," it is revealed that Sandy has 100 woodchuck cousins, at least one of which is named Earl. *Sandy sings in four different episodes: "Texas," "Chimps Ahoy," "Earworm," and "Rodeo Daze." **Sandy is also seen singing in "Atlantis SquarePantis." *In "Karate Choppers," it is revealed that she is able to drink and gulp down hot Volcano Sauce without any reaction to the spice. *In most of her appearances, she has fur. However, in "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy," she wears a pelt. The episode might take place after "Survival of the Idiots," where she lost her fur to SpongeBob and Patrick. *She is the only main character not to fall in love in any episode. *Sandy is right-handed. The evidence are both "MuscleBob BuffPants" and "SpongeBob You're Fired," when she is writing down something, she uses her right hand. *She is the only main character without her species in her name. **Despite this, "SpongeBob's Last Stand" has her being referred to as "Sandy Squirrel" for unknown reasons. *Despite her status as a major character, Sandy does not play a significant role in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, receiving only two lines total in the film. However, she is given greater significance in its sequel, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *Sandy was the first female character to speak in the series. Quotes Edit *''"Now this is what I call a rodeo!"'' —"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" *''"Yea-hah!"'' —"The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" *''"Y'all got the aim of a cross-eyed armidilla."'' —"A Flea in Her Dome" *''"Back in Texas, we called ice cream 'frozen cow juice'."'' —"No Weenies Allowed" *''"I like you, SpongeBob. We could be tighter than bark on a tree."'' —"Tea at the Treedome" *''"I'm hotter than a hickory smoked sausage!"'' —"Prehibernation Week" *''"Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?"'' —"I Had an Accident" *''"I love Karate!"'' —"Karate Choppers" *''"Stupidity isn't a virus, but it sure is spreadin' like one."'' —"Squirrel Jokes" *''"Shoot! Looks like a twister hit this place!"'' —"Wormy" *''"Alright jokes over, take off the sheets."'' —"Pranks a Lot" *''"Next time I'll bring more granola!"'' —"To Save A Squirrel" *''"Don't you dare take the name of Texas in vain!"'' —"Texas" *''"That wasn't funny, SpongeBob; ya'll had me worried sick."'' —"Ripped Pants" *''"You're mincemeat!"'' —"Karate Choppers" *''"You're nothing but pure evil... just like newspaper comics."'' —"Survival of the Idiots" *''"I liked you better when you were a barnacle-head!"'' —"Patrick SmartPants" *''"SpongeBob's actin' jumpier than a rattlesnake in a pickle barrel! Wait, what?"'' —"No Weenies Allowed" *''"He always folds his clothes before running around... in the NUDE! Something TERRIBLE must've happened to him!"'' —"Prehibernation Week" *''"Back in Texas, I wrangled bulls, and I wrangled worms. As far as I'm concerned, doin' em together just saves rope."'' —"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" *''"What in tarnation?!"'' —"The Gift of Gum" *''"SpongeBob! Where are you?!?"'' —"Prehibernation Week" *''"I sure wish I had a fancy telescope. One that works underwater. That'd make me happier than a June bug at a porch light sale!"'' —"Wishing You Well" *''"I'll be over there faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August!"'' —"Suds" *''"Take that, you sorry ol' clam! Ya'll need to learn some manners! Yer about as ugly as homemade soup."'' —"Tea at the Treedome" *''"Why don't you say that to my behind; that is, if you can catch it!"'' —"Pressure" *''"Wish I were back in Texas. The ocean's no place for a squirrel. Wish I was in Texas, perr-tiest place in the world, Oh No! I know that deep in my heart, I'll always be a Texas girl."'' —"Texas" *''"SpongeBob of all the crazy things, why would you wanna live among the jellyfish? They're cold, and mean, and none too bright!"'' —"Nature Pants" *''"Which one of you fellers is the real Dirty Dan?!"'' —"Survival of the Idiots" *''"If y'all want to be my friend, just be yourself!"'' —"Ripped Pants" *''"It must be fascinatin' being a sea critter!"'' —"Tea at the Treedome" *''"SpongeBob, you've been messin' with the bull, now here come the horns!"'' —"Texas" *''"You ain't my pa!"'' —"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" *''"Boy, I can't wait to get outside and warm my fur!"'' —"Survival of the Idiots" *''"How about 'S' for 'save our skins'!"'' —"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" *''"Holy guacamole!"'' —"Pressure" *''"You mean for your chicken costumes?"'' —"Pressure" *''"If you ate all that, you'd have enough energy to run around the whole world!"'' —"The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water" *''"Chocolate eating Scallops!"'' —"Valentine's Day" *''"Ah! Fresh air! Oh, how I've missed you!"'' —"The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water" *''"I paid ten!"'' —"The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" *''"Now, prepare for a long, merciless whooping!"'' —"Karate Choppers" *''"I'm warning you, SpongeBob."'' —"Texas" *''"Y'all best apologize, or I'm gonna be on you like ugly on an ape!"'' —"Texas" *''"Hold on there, little square dude!"'' —"Tea at the Treedome" References Edit #^ "Patrick SmartPants" #^ "MuscleBob BuffPants" #^ Numerous interviews with Stephen Hillenburg #^ SpongeBob's Boating Bash #^ SpongeBob's Director's Commentary #^ "Chimps Ahoy" #^ a b "Tea at the Treedome" #^ https://twitter.com/VincentWaller72/status/734493734499450880 External links Edit *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter Gallery Sandy Angry At The Sea Creatures.png Sandy Checking Out Squidward's Head.png Squidward About To Attack Sandy.png Sandy Patting Squidward.png Sandy Even More Angry.png Sandy Angry At Squidward.png Sandy karate.jpg Texas-Sandy-Crowd.png Sandy hugs Spongebob -spongebob-and-sandy-in-love-30665912-384-288.gif Category:Main SpongeBob Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Bikini Bottomies Category:Sandy's Family Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Females